$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-2} & {0} \\ {3} & {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{-1} & {3}-{-2} & {-1}-{0} \\ {-2}-{3} & {4}-{-2} & {0}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {5} & {-1} \\ {-5} & {6} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$